


Arthur's on the Cover of GQ

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Category: Inception (2010), next big thing
Genre: Love It Or List It - Freeform, M/M, bad photoshop, magazine cover, next big thing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GQ magazine recognizes that Arthur is dashing and deserves to be on the cover. But all they want to talk about is #Armes and #NBT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur's on the Cover of GQ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Next Big Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349583) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> i apologize in advance for my appalling lack of photoshop skills (which in this case was erasing JGL's name and typing in new wording). 
> 
> I saw the JGL cover, and it had to be done. You can't actually blame me.
> 
> #NBT #EarlGreyTea68

Because a dapper, handsome Arthur is well worth a cover. 


End file.
